crossoverchaosfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Fictional Places in Crossover Chaos
This is a list of places in Crossover Chaos that do not exist in real life. Missouri: Reddington (St. Louis) County: Reddington - Main setting, most diverse place in all of Missouri. Votes Democratic in a Republican state. Amberwood - A mini-Reddington, that kinda feels a bit like a hicktown. Wagalooga - Straight up full hicktown, but has the "country charm" of a southern town. West Jackal Hills - The rich part of Reddington County, basically California if it was a whole city. Currently in ruins due to Bone. Used to have a football team called the Rhinos, which moved to Reddington. East Jackal Hills - The poor part of Reddington County, like the less rich areas of California. Marion County: St. Petersburg - City stuck in an 1800s time warp, due to being exclusively inside a time bubble. Currently being gentrified, but in a way that is somehow friendly to the times. (i'm talking about condos made out of 1800s-friendly materials, carefully maintained dirt roads, and gaslit street lights) Barton County: Nimrod (formely known as Itty City) - Where the International Moron Patrol is stationed, as well as the Knights of Time and Space, which shares members with the IMP. Fenokee County: Fenokee - Known for its swamp. Where the Buford Files characters make their home. Ohio: Athens County: Luna Hills - The home town of the Fangface crew. Going through massive gentrification in most areas. Coolsville - The home town of the Scooby Doo crew. 2000s style city with some 60s influences. Sand Dune - The home of the Speed Buggy crew. Also going through massive gentrification in most areas. Locust - A bad guy hangout, full of big business and scary bad guys. Massachusetts: Worcester County: Prescott - A time warp city, stuck in the year 1972. The CC versions of the Mission: Magic! characters are from here. Riverdale - The city from Archie Comics. Mixture of the 90s and 2000s comics, with bits and pieces of other continuities in there too. Greendale - The city from Sabrina the Teenage Witch. Has a dark magic witch problem Midvale - The city from Josie and the Pussycats. Rivals with the city of Ulbin. Ulbin - Where Central High School is located. There's two high schools there, one with the rich human kids, and one with the poor human kids and non-human kids. Has a high dwarf population. Washington: Jefferson County: Gunala - Has the highest dwarf population in the state. Galonde - Resort town, ran by dwarves and orcs. Beliene - Has the highest elf population in the state. Way Falls - Named for the waterfall it is built around. Hellgate - A town built around a gateway to Hell, which is boarded up (right now, at least). Montana: Liberty County: Toon City - Basically another Toontown, surrounded by forest New Alexandria - A sweet town, with old country charm. Illinois: Alexander County: Sky City - A city protected by the Jet Pack Pets. Kinda like the Metropolis or Gotham of the CC world. Andros - A city made up of entirely men. Nightshayde - A city made up of entirely women. Recently ousted their toxic mayor. British Columbia: Vancouver: Orlyn - Neighbourhood with a high Drow and Dark Elf population. Soul City - Also known as Nekotown. Neighbourhood with a high Nekonian and Grendel population, and used to historically also have black Humans living in it, hence its official name. Shuswap: Muzga - Founded by Orcs, and has a very high percentage of Orcs living there. Bagklockian Hobbits also live here, and there's a very low human population. Hamor - A floating city, centered above the middle of Shuswap Lake. High population of Bagklockian immigrants. Peace River: Splitsboro - The city from Sidekick. An abandoned CN Rail track runs through the town, splitting it into hero and villain sides. Ontario: Toronto: Trolltown - Takes up half of the Real Life Junction. Also known as Little Alternia. Neighbourhood known for its high Troll population. Little Samaan - A historically East Asian human neighbourhood, now taken over by Samaani immigrants. Lala Hagoromo lived here with foster parents before moving to Japan for school. Nunavut: Qikiqtaaluk: Niavik - Where the characters of "Eskimo Bob" make their home, and where it took place. Alberta: Edmonton: Brio'warr - Also known as Marstown, known for its high amount of Martian immigrants. Where Ottewell is in real life. England: Shropshire: Endale - A religious town, where Carol's family immigrated from. Sheawich - Small market town, quiet. Akira Kenjou and Yukari Kotozume moved here from Ichigozaka. Wales: Dyfed: Wyebluff - On the mountain Plynlimon, a small, secluded community that is unknown to most. Home to mermaids and fae folk. Scotland: Highlands: Fat Man's Thorpe - The place where every new member of the Slott family is born, and have for generations. India: Maharashtra: Furfuri Nagar - Small but glamorous town, surrounded by royal lands. Where Motu and Patlu are from. Japan: Hagukumi (Tokushima) Prefecture: Hagukumi - Big city, the biggest city in the prefecture. Kibougahana - Big-ish city, on the outskirts of the prefecture. Mihoshi - Where Lala used to go to school. Small town. Oogai - On the outskirts of the prefecture, small town. Ichigozaka - Cute small town in the prefecture, known for its sweets. Yotsuba - Small town, known for its unique shopping area. Kanon - Small town, known for its music. Nanairogaoka - Small town, known for its frequent rainbows. Yumegahara - On the shore of the prefecture, where the rich people live. Grendelonia: Zephyria: Mistralton - The capital of the planet, where the Lagaffes make their home. Sydres - Industrial town, makes a lot of Grendelonian goods. Drakonia: Kyro: Sextet - Big city, where the richest Drakonians live. Eldun - Fancy city, the capital of Kyro, and of Drakonia. Ithirion - Where most Drakonian goods are made. The working class of Kyro live here. Burthei - Where the jails and the labor camps are. (The Drakonians are horrible people) Enzorly - Industrial city, makes mostly textiles. Zaradainth: Arsilium - Floating city, the capital of the country of Zaradainth.Category:Glossaries Category:Lists Category:Places